Maybe I'm a Scravenger but Beyond That I was
by Alfianonymous22
Summary: Kisah seorang pemulung sang pahlawan kebersihan.


**Maybe I'm a Scravenger but Beyond That I was...**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Pair : Len Kagamine x ?

Warning : Typo and many more

Summary : Sebuah cerita dari seorang pemulung sang pahlawan kebersihan

Chapter 01 : who am I ?

**Masa depan tahun 2030**

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari di sebuah kota beraktivitas namun bukan aktivitas manusia kota tersebut yang merupakan sebuah awal cerita namun di tempan ini, di sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah yang terletak di pinggir kota tersebut terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur nyenyak di atas kasur kapuk sederhana miliknya, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut perlahan-lahan mebuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menampilkan kedua iris _Blue Saphire _miliknya.

**Len PoV**

'*sigh* Wah sudah pagi ternyata' sapaku membatin kepada pagi hari, yo! Namaku Len Kagamine , seperti yang kalian ketahui inilah tempat tinggalku, apakah muncul sebuah pertanyaan di benak kalian mengapa orang ganteng sepertiku tinggal di tempat sampah? Sudah jelas jawabannya bukan? Aku ini seorang pemulung, kalo gue anak pejabat mana mau gue tinggal di tempat kayak gini! Secara pejabat itu gajinya besar jadi kalo butuh uang tinggal minta , apa apa tercukupi, gak pusing mikirin susahnya nyari uang , segala kebutuhan udah diatur orang tua, tapi bagiku lebih nyaman seperti ini hidup bebas tanpa diatur-atur, bisa mengerti bagaimana susahnya mencari uang dan menghargai hasil jerih payah sebuah pekerjaan merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagiku hahaha malah curhat.

Tapi, walaupun aku ini seorang pemulung aku masih seorang pelajar di salah satu sekolah SMA di kota ini, jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku membiayai sekolahku, jawabannya semua biaya sekolahku sudah dilunasi oleh seseorang yang pernah aku tolong dulu, Beliau yang aku tolong ternyata salah seorang direktur suatu perusahaan yang maju di kota ini, waktu itu aku menolongnya dikarnakan mobil yang dikendarainya kecelakaan dan menabrak sebuah pohon di samping jalan aku dan temanku yang saat itu berada disana langsung menolong Beliau dan mengeluarkannya dari mobil tersebut tak berapa lama mobil itu meledak dikarnakan tangki bensin yang bocor, langsung saja aku dan temanku membawa Beliau kerumah sakit terdekat, ketika Ia sadar Beliau mengucap terima kasih karena sudah menolongnya dan sebagai tanda terima kasih beliau memasukkan kami ke SMA dan menanggung semua biaya sekolahku dan temanku, yah itulah cerita singkatnya.

Aku membuka jendela kamarku lalu memandang keluar namun yang ada hanya sampah sampah yang menumpuk bak bukit dan perumahan perumahan yang kumuh seperti rumahku, walaupun rumahku bisa dibilang nyaman karena memiliki kamar mandi sendiri bukan tempat mandi umum yang biasa orang orang tempat tinggalku gunakan,

Aku melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan dan mengerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhku, setelah kurasa cukup aku mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi lainnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**Time Skip**

Setelah berpakaian rapi aku menutup pintu rumahku lalu berangkat menuju kesekolah, sepanjang perjalanan aku bertemu beberapa orang yang mengenalku tentu saja aku juga mengenal mereka aku menyapa mereka semua dan tersenyum ke pada mereka, mereka juga pemulung sepertiku, mereka semua sangat ramah dan baik kepadaku, mungkin ini adalah salah satu kenyamanan tersendiri dalam hidupku walaupun hidupku sederhana tetapi aku memiliki orang orang seperti mereka, mereka juga sering membantuku saat aku sedang susah dan begitupun sebaliknya aku membantu mereka saat mereka sedang kesusahan, karena kami sama-sama orang yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan dan kekurangan jadi kami saling membantu satu sama lain.

Dan sampailah aku didepan gerbang sekolahku tanpa buang buang waktu kulahkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam sekolah, sebenarnya tak ada yang spesial di sekolah ini , sekolah ini layaknya sekolah normal seperti yang lain, hanya saja...

''Ne ne, bukankah itu Len Kagamine-san?''

''Mana?, oh iya benar itu dia, memangnya kenapa?''

''Lihatlah penampilannya tidak seperti pekerjaannya yah?''

''Maksudmu?''

''Lihatlah, dia itu tampan dengan wajah shotanya, dia bisa saja jadi idola sekolah, namun sayang, hanya nasibnya saja yang kurang beruntung''

'Nona aku bukannya sombong tapi memang aku ini tampan tapi bisakah kau singkirkan kata _shota _itu dariku! Maksudku, hei aku ini 17 tahun!' umpatku kesal dalam hati karena mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Jangan begitu, biarpun nasibnya kurang beruntung tapi dia menjalani hidupnya dengan santai dan menikmati apa yang ia miliki, ia juga bekerja keras buktinya ia dapat membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri, kalo boleh jujur aku menyukai seseorang yang sederhana sepertinya" kulihat wajah gadis itu memerah

Oh Tuhan terima kasih setidaknya masih ada yang menghargai dan tidak memandangku sebelah mata, nona kau sebenarnya cantik dan hatimu juga baik namun sayangnya aku tak bisa membalasnya karena aku tak ingin kau dimarahi oleh kedua orang tuamu karena dekat dengan laki-laki yang belum tentu jelas masa depannya sepertiku, apalagi aku ini seorang pemulung, akupun berjalan kembali melanjutkan menuju ke kelasku, yah seperti ini lah aku dikenal di sekolah aku dikenal sebagai siswa pemulung yang menghidupi dirinya dengan hasil memulung tapi aku tidak minder, yang penting pekerjaan yang kulakukan benar dan tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"Oi! Len tunggu aku!" saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah sebuah suara menegurku, aku mengenal suara ini lalu langsung saja kuberhentikan langkahku dan berbalik badan untuk membalas sapaannya

"Hn, ada apa Piko? Pagi pagi bukannya ngucapin salam malah teriak teriak?''

"Ada apa ada apa palalu bleduk! Oi beruk! Kok lu gak ngebangunin gua sih? Maen tinggal aja, untung gue gak telat!"

''Afwan ana khilaf"

"Khilaf khilaf, oke ane maafin tapi ntar pas mulung kita ke tempat pembuangan elektronik ya? Aku mau nyari part-part hardware yang masih bagus dan bisa di pake"

"Iya iya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena gak ngebangunin lu ntar pas mulung kita ke pembuangan elektronik, tapi sebelum kesana kita patroli keliling kota seperti biasa gimana?"

"Oke deal"

Maaf lupa tidak mengenalkan orang yang berbicara denganku ini, nih mahluk namanya Piko Utatane dia sama sepertiku yang seorang pemulung, nih bocah berambut perak sebenernya tinggal serumah ama gue, kami berdua sudah jadi sahabat sejak lama, mulung bersama udah lama, tinggal segubukpun udah dari lama, karena menurut kami hasil yang didapat saat mulung berdua lebih banyak daripada mulung sendiri dan juga untuk soal kebutuhan yang lain juga tidak terlalu menguras uang kami sehingga jika ada sisa kami tabungkan.

"Yaudah ayo ke kelas" ajakku padanya dan mulai berjalan kembali

"Len PR sejarah yang di kasih Gakupo-sensei udah lu kerjain belum?"

"Kau sendiri Piko?"

"Ya elah Len lu tahukan nilau gue? Nilai gue paling perfect cuman di teknologi doank, jelaslah orang semacam aku belum ngerjain"

"Tenanglah saudaraku, akupun juga belum mengerjakan"

"Tenang-tenang gimana? Gue takut di cincang Len! Lagian tuh guru cuma jadi orang bodoh kalo di dekat Luka-sensei, dan lagi katanya hari ini Luka-sensei gak masuk karena pergi kondangan kerumah temen kuliahnya dulu"

"Wahai kisanak tenangkanlah dulu dirimu, lalu berpikirlah sebentar, kau pikir kenapa hari ini aku berangkat sekolah sedikit cepat?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya ampun Pi-chan kau ini gimana sih! Ya jelaslah sampai kelas aku akan menggunakan **skill** milikku jadi santai saja"

"Iya Len gue ngerti tapi bisakah kau tidak menggunakan panggilan itu, apakah kau mau ter sebar berita berita aneh tentang kita lagi?"ucap Piko sambil menunjuk beberapa gerombolan _fujoshi _yang melihat kami dengan wajah blink-blink

"Hii! Iya gue paham, tidak lagi deh" balasku sambil merinding

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas kami namun langkah kami terhenti sejenak karena ada sedikit keributan di depan kami.

"KYAAAAAA! Itu IA-sama huwaaaaa dia cantik sekali"

"Iya-iya benar-benar cantik, seperti boneka"

"Ah kecantikannya benar benar menampilkan sosok seorang putri"

pssst~

pssst~

pssst~

bisik bisik itu mulai terdengar samapi telingaku, yah siapa lagi penyebabnya kalo bukan cewek yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter dan berjalan kearah kami, dia bernama IA Aria merupakan anak dari keluarga Aria salah satu keluarga terkaya di kota ini, kudenga ayahnya seorang pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang farmasi dan obat obatan, bagai mana tidak terkenal? Selain kaya dia juga cantik dengan tubuh ramping proporsional , wajah emotionless namun ayu dan juga rambut panjang yang aku sendiri bingung itu warna apa.

"IA Aria, wew bukankah jika kau mengenalnya bukankah itu sebuah anugerah Len?" tegur Piko membuyarkan lamunanku

"Anugerah? Anugerah darimana Piko? Jika putri wajah papan talenan itu dekat denganku Yang ada berita berita buruk yang tersebar seperti, gua cuma ngincer hartanyalah, anak pemulung yang terlalu berharap lah, gak pantes deket orang kaya, lagi pula orang tuanya pasti ngusir gue ato ngirim pembunuh bayaran ke gue" jawabku panjang lebar

"Haha benar juga Len, yaudah ayo jalan"

Merekapun kembali berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka tanpa menghiraukan pandangan sekitar sampai akhirnya dimana mereka bersimpangan dengan IA Aria, Len dan Piko hanya terus berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa apa sementara setelah beberapa langkah IA berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya lalu bibirnya bergerak seolah menggumamkan sesuatu

"Len Kagamine"

[=========]

Kami berdua sampai di depan pintu kelas kami, XII-D yah itulah yang tertulis dipapan di atas pintu kelas kami yang juga sekaligus sebagai tanda kelas kami.

ZRAAAK

Pintu kelaspun bergeser tebuka akibat ulahku dan membuat aktivitas kelas terhenti sejenak

"Ohayou" ucapku memecah suasana

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou Kagamine-san, Utatane-san"

"Ohayou Kagamine-kun"

Yah inilah kelasku, mendapat kelas seperti ini merupakan suatu keberuntungan sendiri bagiku karena mereka tidak mempermasalahkan status sosialku, mataku langsung menelusuri seluruh kelas, berusaha mencari target

'Ah itu dia' batinku setelah me _lock on _sasaranku, sasaranku ini adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat bernama Yuki, seingatku dia memeiliki nilai sejarah yang lumayan bagus so langsung saja aku menghampirinya.

"Ano..Yuki-san?" ujarku menyapa

"Ah..k-kagamine-san, ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR sejarah yang diberikan Gakupo-sensei?"

"S-sudah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku meminjamnya?"

"Maaf Kagamine-san tapi..."

Karena aku merasa akan adanya penolakan akupun mendekat untuk sedikit mengurangi jarakku padanya lalu aku mengankat kedua tanganku dan meletakkannya di kedua bahunya tak lupa juga aku memperpendek jarak wajahku dengan wajahnya sehingga berjarak sekitar 6cm

"Yuki-chan kumohon" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan senyuman yang kuyakin cukup untuk membuat hati cewek jadi deg-degan

"B-baiklah k-kalau begitu" lalu iapun menjauh sedikit lalu mengambil tas miliknya mengacak-ngacak isinya sembentar lalu mengeluarkan mengeluarkan buku bersampul hijau yang cukup tebal

"I-ini" ia memberikan buku tersebut padaku namun dengan wajah yang memerah dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk

"Arigatou" balasku menerima bukunya tak lupa juga memberikan senyuman ke arahnya lagi dan *blush* kulihat wajahnya semakin memerah dan kepalanyapun semakin menunduk,

yahahaha inilah _skill_ milikku yang kumaksudkan tadi, hei! Dengan wajah tamvan ini jika aku ini seorang artis terkenal, pasti banyak fans-fans cewek yang rela pada ngantri cuman buat ketemu gue#narsis(ditendang)

yosh waktunya ngerjain PR.

**End of Len PoV and Time Skip**

Time 21.00

Terlihat 2 orang pemuda yang membawa karung yang terisi penuh oleh barang-barang berjalan memasuki rumah mereka

"Oi! Gue dulu ya yang mandi" ucap salah satu dari kedua pemuda tersebut ketita mereka baru saja memasuki ruangan rumah mereka

"Iya-iya cepet sono!"

Setelah salah satu dari mereka pergi untuk mandi dan yang sisanya melanjutkan jalannya menuju salah satu pojok ruangan tersebut, sesampainya ia disana langsung saja ia meletakkan beban berat yang ada di punggungnya disana setelah itu ia berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan beberapa peralatan mandi lainnya.

= Skip =

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang baru saja selesai mandi berjalan keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dan tubuh bagian atas yang masih sedikit agak basah dia berjalan menuju ke arah suatu ruangan yang terletak di bawah tanah bangunan tersebut, ia menuruni anak tangga satu demi satu hingga sampai di depan pintu yang terbuat dari besi, tanpa buang-buang waktu ia membuka pintu tersebut yang mengakibatkan adanya suara gesekan besi dikarnakan pintu tersebut sudah sedikit berkarat, dan inilah ruangan tersebut, ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas namun terdiri dari beberapa senjata dari mulai katana sampai beberapa macam senjata api mulai dari jenis _handgun, SMG, _dan _riffle_ tak hanya itu saja disana juga terdapat beberapa _CPU _dan monitor dengan seseorang yang mengoprasikannya.

"Jadi..Gimana dengan keadaan sekitar kota?...**Silver Shinigami**?" ujar pemuda tersebut kepada seseorang di depan monitor

"Hei hei hei kita sedang di rumah jadi jangan pakai julukan mereka kepada kita **Golden Paladin**"

"Nah kau sendiri sama saja, so gimana? Apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu aku, karena yang maju itu kau aku hanya mengawasi dan memberi informasi dari jauh"

"Yare yare padahal akan jau lebih mudah jika kau membantuku"

"Sudah sana kau bersiap"

"Hai hai, yah baiklah ayo kita kumpulkan jiwa jiwa pendosa kota ini".

**TBC**


End file.
